pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Cosplayer
Pretty Cure Cosplayer is a fanseries sequel to Pretty Cure Animated by StarQueen22. It's theme is cosplaying and Anime. Story 10 years after the fall of Buggess and his army and Dani asscended to the throne all seemed at peace with both worlds or so it seems. A new threat looms over both worlds once again capturing Queen Dani but sends a fairy called Aaron to find the new cures before she is captured. On earth, it seem Déjà vu for the Harper family when Tommy now 15 gets bowled over by Aaron who tells him to help him find the cures. Pretty Cures and Mascots Tomas 'Tommy' Harper/Cure Steele * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Taylor Gray (English) A spunky happy go lucky 15 year old who is on the soccer team. He was very close to Dani and hated to see her go but they found ways of staying in communication with each other until her capture and when Aaron came asking for his help he was more than happy to become a Cure to save his sister. In civilian form, he has reddish brown hair and brown eyes wearing goggles around his neck, As Cure Steele, his hair becomes full on red but keeps some of the brown coloring done in a less spikey version of Hunter's hairstyle with his goggles on top of his forehead and his eyes turn a hazel-green. Candiece 'Candy' Rodney/Cure Ishiki * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Katie Crown (English) A young daughter of two scientist who loves gymnastics using flips to usually get to one place instead of walking. She has somewhat of a motherly attitude since she usually fills in the mother roll for her younger sister since their mother is very busy half the time. In civilian form, she has scarlet hair tied in braids and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Ishiki, her hair becomes slightly lighter tied half up in pigtails and her eyes become almost pastel colored her glasses become goggles. Ophelia Peterson/Cure Propulsion * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Andrea Libman (English A hyper active and bounce off the wall like attitude she is the leader of both the astronamy club and the Adventure club tried to be apart of science too but she felt it was too much of a stretch to be both. She has been best friends with Tommy since the start of the school year. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair that just slightly touches her shoulders and brown eyes. As Cure Propulsion, her hair becomes chestnut brown becomes a swirly spiked hair style and her eyes turn green. Kathleen Mitchells/Cure Kairi * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The student concil President and best friends with Ophelia who loves surfing and walking around the beach and collecting shells. In civilian form, she has auburn hair and brown eyes. As Cure Kairi, her hair becomes shoulder length turning rose red and her eyes turn aqua. Gwen O'Hara/Cure Salvia A daughter of a dress shop owner and tends to work at the shop. Jin/Cure Charming A slow going and somewhat naive young girl who tends always clean up after people not really minding along with helping the janitors after school. Compaired to her twin brother she is a bit more laid back and almost grannyish as people say. When at home she is in a robe and usually seen enjoying the sunshine with a cup of tea. In civilian form, she has short black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Charming, TBA. George Pickett/Cure Pines Apart of the adventure club and mysteries club who loves and writes stories. His parents run the amuesment park, Fantasyland. In civilian form, he has light brown hair, dark skin and brown eyes. As Cure Pines, TBA Aaron He is from the land of Animation and is the younger brother of Carmine which freaked the living daylights out of her when she saw him. Villains ??? The leader of the villains who he or she or it is hidden by a cloak, Anistroyers They are the monsters of the day. Items ??? They are the henshin items of the series. Animites They are the collection items of the series. Family Episodes # Fighting with power of Spider! Cure Steele is Born! # Flipping my way to justice! Cure Ishiki is Born! # Cure Propulsion is my name and Space is my Game! # heart full of hopeful light! Cure Kairi is Born! # A day every girl waits for! Cure Salvia is Born! # A granny girl turned fast talker! Cure Charming is born! # A mystery and adventure lover! Cure Pines is born!